


Laser Tag

by blue_assassin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is competitive, Kissing, M/M, Rivalry, Team Bonding, everyone else iseh, klance, lance is a cheater, mostly fuff, pidge is a boss at laser tag, slightly steamy kiss during the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Just some floofy klance cause I love these guys XD
Relationships: Established Klance - Relationship, Keith/Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, mio cari!!!  
> Im trying to establish my fav ships fandoms with some oneshots over the next few days. If you've read Just Dance!, that's my pjo/solangelo fic. This on covers my klance/voltron love! pease, enjoy!

Keith turned in every direction, looking out for any opponents. His laser tag vest glowed an angry red, and he knew he could only get shot one more time before he was out of the game. Allura and Coran had set up, what they had called “a simple training exercise” but it had gotten brutal. As it turned out, Pidge was way too good at Laser Tag and had shot both Hunk and Shiro out in the first fifteen minutes. How it was just her, him, and Lance. He had to be cautious.

Slowly, he turned a corner, scanning quickly for his other teammates, before hunkering down into it, hoping he could wait it out until Pidge killed Lance. Maybe she should have tried to help? Lance was his boyfriend, after all. But honestly, Keith just wanted to survive. Pidge was scary. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as safe as he thought he would be.

“Kieeeeeth.” Lance smirked, striding closer to him with smug nonchalance, “What’s up, mullet?”  
Keith cursed softly and stood. Maybe he could make a break for it? Slip past Lance before he realized what happened and run like that devil was after him. He knew immediately that it was pointless. Lance was blocking the exit entirely. He had no escape. His gaze met Lance’s, and his boyfriend smiled evilly. He stood a step closer and, for a second, Keith thought he was going to shoot him where he stood. He shut his eyes tight, wanting Lance to just get it over with and save him the humiliation of a slow defeat, and eliminated her from this accursed game. 

What he did was much worse.

Lance leaned down slightly, closing the gap between them and sealed his lips over Keith’s. Lance pressed him harder against the wall, lips moving on his, as Keith reached up to run his hands through Lance’s short hair. Keith didn’t want him to stop, but Lance pulled back a second later with a smirk and raised his gun.

“You didn’t think I’d let you win that easily, did you, Samurai?” he chuckled, pulling the trigger.  
Keith’s vest clicked once before the lights flickered and went out. He looked from his vest, to Lance’s gun, that to Lance in shock and let out a cry of indignation. A look of betrayal crossed his face before he scowled at his boyfriend and stomped out of the arena to sit with Hunk and Shiro.

As soon as he sat down, a yell of shock and anger came from the arena, and soon, Lance stormed over and plopped down next to Keith.

“Pidge shot me,” he grumbled.

Keith couldn’t help but smirk at this and, imitating Lance’s voice, asked, “You didn’t think you’d win that easily, did you, Sharpshooter?”

Lance glared, "Shut up, Kogane."

**Author's Note:**

> And there is is! The klance floof that I love! Feel free to leave kudos and comments (I will try to reply)
> 
> Ciao, ventosa!
> 
> -Blue


End file.
